lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 188
Report #188 Skillset: Ascendance Skill: Fearaura Org: Cacophony Status: Completed May 2009 Furies' Decision: Skill will be adjusted in upcoming review of the Ascendance skillset. Problem: Fearaura is currently too powerful in that, short of walling every exit, it makes it impossible to keep a group together in a room, and does so passively, without a powercost, and is a 100% mobile effect. Furthermore, it creates an imbalance in that half the game's orgs are much more affected than the other half by this skill that is available to every org and radically changes the dyamic of combat (yes I said it, wolf totem). Such an imbalance is like if only one org or one faction was able to make undissolvable protection scrolls (not to imply that fearaura has become quite as central to combat as demesnes, but the imbalance is along those lines). 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change the effect of fearaura to have a chance of stopping people (20% or so) from leaving the room in the same fashion as carcer, whirlpool, and that spiritsinger thing. Could be something like, "You falter in your tracks as shadowy nightmares swarm over your field of vision." 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change the effect of fearaura to slow people from leaving the room (by 1 second or so) in the same fashion as shrine gravity and sobbingdread. Could be something like, "You slowly move to the north, stumbling in awe of x's overwhelming power." Another interesting thing we could do with this is also make it slow movement -into- the ascendant's room. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: At least nerf wolf totem to 50% or so resistance to fear to mitigate (rather, make apply to everyone) the significant advantage this skill that everyone gets currently gives to only 2 orgs. Player Comments: ---on 5/25 @ 00:13 writes: Note that there is a Harmony skill which gives full immunity to fear. And further note that the only "issue" with 100% fear-resistance is FearAura itself because it has no delay on the movement-- skills that give a % resistance to fear are pointless. You have to compose every time either way, unless there is a further line that says you were "successfully feared". Rubeus itself is a 100% immunity until it is removed. Nerfing Wolf is a red herring-- the issue is not Wolf, but the mechanics of Fearaura itself. As such, I think the first solution is a slightly more interesting one-- delaying movement is, well, already plentiful. Gravity, rubble, etc. But this would be more of a mobile carcer. Hmm. ---on 5/25 @ 00:18 writes: I feel that sneaking this report in at nearly the end of the month so that decent discussion cannot be had, when it was obvious they intended to report on it, as it was sitting as a nerf to wolf originally, is unfair to the envoys who would like to discuss this change properly and should be taken into account. ---on 5/25 @ 00:20 writes: It is true that I did not even know this was here until it was mentioned on the forums-- this thing just sat here for 25 days commented out with a different subject, and is suddenly finalized with a full set of solutions and no discussion. Some discussion would have been nice prior to the entry / finalization. ---on 5/25 @ 00:36 writes: Discuss it now then; nobody's stopping you and surely 6 days is enough to go over 1 skill. Skills that give % resistance to fear are far from useless as when they fire, they'll stop you from being moved by instant fear (such as from the skill in question), and you can compose every time for the recurring fear either way since it doesn't take a cure balance (similar to how people use stand checks even when they're not for sure sprawled). Frankly, I'm a little confused how you came to the conclusion it was pointless. As for the harmony skill, that's not as much of a concern in my opinion as it requires you to lock a mantra slot whereas wolf is a basic defense. ---on 5/25 @ 00:41 writes: I'd also like to note that the replacements presented were admittedly somewhat hastily formulated and are not guaranteed to end world hunger/disarm nuclear warfare/stop global warming/etc. If anyone can come up with some better replacement skills that we can talk about and refine (this is a little short notice, I'm aware, but I have faith in us), that would be ideal. New ideas probably have to be based on the death domoth though. ---on 5/25 @ 01:04 writes: Yes it can be discussed now, however no matter what is discussed the solutions presented are the ones that will be sent. It is apparent from past reports that the comments are not read thoroughly as things are often missed and by the admins own admissin they never noticed statements in a slew of comments. They mostly seem to look for agreement or disagreement. Discussion prior to finalizing leads to solutions being changeable based on that discussion and that is not possible here. ---on 5/25 @ 01:06 writes: As far as I am aware, the only "instant" fear is Fearaura itself. Everything else is the standard fear delay, which means that a % chance is, in fact, pointless if you're having to compose every time anyways, since the compose will cure it. And I am discussing it now (note my first comment!). It would just be nice if this had actually been given the full time for discussion, instead of arriving at the last minute. It would also have helped prevent the "hastily formed" solutions from being the finalized submission, because there would have been the time to put together better solutions... ---on 5/25 @ 01:06 writes: As it stands both on the solutions presented, and the manner in which this report was seemingly slipped in, I am in disagreement to all the presented solutions. I don't feel any of them are sutiable. ---on 5/25 @ 01:06 writes: I know where you're coming from with that, but that hasn't always been the case. For example the decision to make protection scroll stop swarm instead of treelife was not present in the solutions and instead came from the comments. I think they pay attention. ---on 5/25 @ 01:08 writes: No Xenthos, the fear enchant (the most common form of fear other than fearaura) is in fact instant fear, and I believe crow caw is as well (but not for sure on that). ---on 5/25 @ 01:15 writes: Hm. Interesting to know that about the fear enchant. Totems caw is "instant" if you don't have Deafness, but if you have Deafness (or Truehearing), Caw does nothing at all. You don't even see the message that someone is cawing. Which would leave the instant at... fear enchantment (single target... a completely different use) and Fearaura (group). Again, the issue is still Fearaura, not Wolf. ---on 5/25 @ 01:16 writes: Actually, fear enchant is enemy list. ---on 5/25 @ 01:19 writes: Heh, shows how often fear enchantments are used. By anyone. Which, I would posit, still supports my claim that the issue is Fearaura itself, not Wolf. And I still would have liked to actually be having this discussion *before* the report was finalized and cannot be changed any further. ---on 5/25 @ 01:28 writes: By all means, I agree, if fearaura is replaced there will be no problem with wolf. I believe that's the intent of this report. ---on 5/25 @ 01:28 writes: If you want to make it effective across the board with everyone having a chance to resist it. Go with Malicia's earlier idea of making it 'rad rune aura' ---on 5/25 @ 01:36 writes: Malicia's kinda nuts and I, for one, prefer the two replacements we have so far to that ---on 5/25 @ 02:28 writes: I prefer solution 1, as Fearaura in it's current state, and as it was pointed out the balance issue in those effected by it, has to much impact on combat for a passive skill. The issue with the report being finalized late should be nothing new as this happens every month almost with one of the envoys ---on 5/25 @ 03:03 writes: Unnecessary. Claim in the problem field is untrue: does not by any means make it impossible to hold a group together as any number of things will prevent fear moving you out. You can walk in and fear enchant for a similar effect, but that didn't see a lot of use - and it isn't like it's because of the passive thing. Also for some reason solution 1 is -better- than the current one, which I'm not sure we need. 2 is different provided that it's the first part because the second part would be very rarely useful. Also, fear delay that isn't tied to a cure-force affliction is almost worthless and it bewilders me why people keep bringing it up, at least other solutions look like they're balance-orientated. ---on 5/25 @ 05:01 writes: As I pointed out in report 195, adding altogether new fairly heavy changes so close to the date is just funky when compared to those folk who have put up their thoughts early on to give the chance for discussion appropriate for such things. Suggesting things for other solutions gets hampered a bit when you can't change the propositions anymore. Whatever happened to the suggestion of just making FearAura's fearing afflicting, giving a chance to cure it, instead of folk instantaneously succumbing to its effects when it initially tics? ---on 5/25 @ 05:16 writes: On second thought I would like carcer/sap. Yesplz. I support solution 1. Team combat with Glomdoring members will be fun too. I want carcer/choke too plz. ---on 5/25 @ 05:17 writes: P.s the carcer should stack with other Ascendants ---on 5/25 @ 14:33 writes: That's cool, but I just want it because I think it would be more balanced than the current effect rather than for any selfish reason. And I don't think it should stack, that's a little unreasonable. (Yes, I'm just messing with you, but if for some reason you think a weaker mobile carcer is more ridiculous than current fearaura, you've probable been using the ol' wolf a little too long ;) ) ---on 5/25 @ 14:35 writes: And, erm, if the timing of this report is really as big a deal as it's being played up to be, we can just forget about it and get it done on our own time through envoy consensus. We all agree that some sort of change is necessary, no? ---on 5/25 @ 21:20 writes: Provided that it does not stack with other effects, I'm okay with Solution 1. ---on 5/26 @ 03:25 writes: @Ceren: no ---on 5/26 @ 19:58 writes: If that's so, then the only problem is wolf making things unfair. In which case, carry on. ---on 5/27 @ 15:19 writes: The timing issue is unfortunate but was not strategic, I moved away from a plain wolf nerf to hopefully get at the more underlying issues, i had person al issues going on that delayed the write up so i finalized the report in case i was not able to return before the end of the month - if you want to shift it next month to allow for additional discussion i have no objection ---on 5/28 @ 05:03 writes: I prefer solution 1 to fearaura as it currently exists, as I think the skill itself needs to be changed rather than changing/increasing who is subjected to it.